Patience
by jada jasmine
Summary: Patience is a virtue. It's a virtue that my Troy possesses. So after one whole year, I'm going to let him stop waiting. Because he's been so patient. TxG. Hints of CxT and SxZ. ONESHOT


**Okay so this is my first HSM ****fanfic****. I don't hate Troy****..this**** just happened to my friend and I needed to vent about it. I therefore don't support Troy with anyone else, but they're my favorite couple so I wrote this about them. Okay. Please read and review!!!**** This is ****a****oneshot****, but I could change it into a story if ****enough people wanted a story. **

Patience. As everyone says, patience is a virtue. A virtue that Gabriella Montez's boyfriend, Troy Bolton, definitely possessed. This was something that Gabi was very thankful for. After all, he was a boy. And he had waited a year. 12 months. 56 weeks. 365 days.

But Gabi was finally ready. So last night, she went over to Troy's house with a mission. To finally have sex with Troy Bolton. And it had been wonderful.

Was it slightly awkward? Yes.

A little painful? Yes.

Was she still sore? Yes

Was she glad she did it? Absolutely.

She giggled as she thought about it….

_"Hey Troy…where are you?" She could hear his voice coming from around the corner. _

_"I'm in the game room__ Brie!" _

_She walked in, and saw in front of his PlayStation 3, playing NBA Live '08. She knew that he wouldn't turn around until she made her presence known, and so she slowly started removing different articles of clothing. She had been on the pill since six months ago, when her mom decided that it would be smart, just in case. _

_She had told Taylor what she wanted to do, and Taylor had graciously taken her to Victoria's Secret to help Gabriella pick out something drop dead sexy. Gabriella had removed all her clothes, __and was__ down to her __babydoll__ nightgown. It was short, low cut, lacy, and white. She put her hands around Troy's eyes. _

_She whispered seductively in his ear, "Guess who?"_

_He turned around, and his jaw dropped. He immediately pulled her close and started kissing her passionately. In between frantic, lust-filled kisses, she talked to him._

_"Troy…finally ready…thank you for waiting__…been__ so patient…love you so much…"_

_And then she was cut off by Troy lifting her up, her legs wrapped around his waist. _

_"I would've waited forever for you Gabi. I love you."_

_And then there were in his room, and Troy had a condom, and __they were tangled up in sheets. _

_Before he entered her, he made sure one last time. _

_Gabi laughed. "Just do it already before I explode!"_

_"Oh…okay then." _

_And then were together in a way that they had never been before._

Gabriella smiled again as she thought about it. She seemed to be doing a lot of that since it happened. She just felt so secure in her relationship with Troy now. There was no more worrying about how much longer he would wait.

She snuggled into her covers, and reached for her cell phone on her nightstand. Seven missed calls. Seven new messages.

'Taylor.'

Gabi checked, just to make sure. Indeed five of those missed calls were from Taylor, one from Sharpay, and one from Troy. She quickly deleted the five messages from Taylor, after hearing what seemed like thousands of "OMG. Did you? How was it? How was he? You looked hot! Chad was great when we did it-".

She laughed to herself and moved on to Sharpay's message. "Hey Gabi. You're probably sitting in Troy's newly christened bed right now, yes Taylor told me. Don't be mad, you would've told me anyways." Gabi nodded to herself. She would've. Sharpay's voice continued to ramble on. "Anyways, I'm having a party tonight. Get your ass out of his bed and put on something hot. See you at seven."

Gabi sighed. She didn't really want to go to Sharpay's party. But she knew that her friend would hunt her down if she didn't. She kept the debate up in her head, and moved on to the last message. She smiled at the sound of Troy's voice.

"Hey Brie. I'm guessing you went home earlier this morning. I woke up and you weren't here. Anyways, I'm going over to my grandparents tonight for dinner, so I can't do anything. Give me a call back soon. I miss you."

Looking over at the clock, the time 12:37 was glaring at her in bright red numbers. She finally got out of bed and winced a little. She was still a little sore. After cleaning up and showering, she headed downstairs for breakfast. Or lunch. Whatever she felt like.

As she rummaged around the kitchen for a knife, she called back Troy.

"Hi hun. What's going on?" She found herself smiling, again, at the sound of his deep voice.

"Not much. Just making myself a turkey sandwich. Are you sure you can't hang out with me tonight? I miss you! Besides, the absolute only way that I'm going to Sharpay's party is if I have you with me. "

"Sorry Brie. I really can't. And don't worry about Shar's party. If you don't want to go, then don't. You know that you'd be uncomfortable anyways. All the drinking and drugs and orgies. Well…I don't know how you feel about the orgies anymore."

She could hear the smile in his voice after his orgy comment, and she laughed along.

"You're right. I'm just going to stay home. I'm always uncomfortable at those things, even when you are there. I'd just feel even weirder if you weren't."

"Well I'll see if I can drop by after dinner okay? And then we can just watch a movie or whatever."

Gabriella had finished her sandwich, and took a bite. "Sounds puhfect."

"Well okay then. I love you. See you later."

"Bye Troy. Love you too."

Gabriella settled into her chair and finished her sandwich. After putting the dishes in the dishwasher, she braced herself for the call she was about to make.

"Taylor?"

"Gabriella Montez! What the hell have you been doing, besides Troy Bolton. I've been waiting all morning to find out what happened. I took you to Victoria's Secret to get that hot little number. I told you not to be nervous. I even-"

"Taylor. Stop talking. I'll tell you everything okay?" Gabi couldn't help but laugh at her friends reaction.

"Well then don't let me stop you. Talk girl talk!"

"Well okay-"

And then she spent an hour telling her best friend all about her first time with Troy.

"That sounds great Gabs. Well when Chad and I did it for the first time…"

"Once again, Tay, stop talking. I've heard the story of you and Chad doing it on a pool table in his basement a million times. And then on the floor. And then the couch. And up against the wall."

"Well sorry if I thought you wanted to be well-informed! Hey, are you going to go to Shar's party? You know that it's going to be crazy."

"Yeah. I don't think I'm going to go. Troy's going to stop by kinda late and we're just going to watch a movie or something. He has to go out for dinner or something."

"Really? That's weird…Chad just talked to him and said that he was coming. Are you sure he didn't have the dates mixed up and forgot to call back? I bet he wants to surprise you. "

"Oh yeah…" Gabriella felt a little weird about the whole thing, but went along with it. "Yeah I bet that's it. So I guess I'll see you there then?"

"Later sister."

Gabriella snapped her phone shut, shaking her head and still feeling weird about Troy lying to her. She went upstairs to figure out what she would wear to the party, all the while wishing she didn't have to.

**AT THE PARTY**

Gabriella had given her car keys to the valet, and had gracefully stepped out of her car looking even better than usual.

She was wearing skin tight black skinny jeans that showed off the curve of her hip, chunky black heels to raise her petite frame up to 5'6''. Her shirt was low cut, showing off the perfect amount of cleavage, and the brightest white imaginable to accentuate her tan skin. Her dark wavy hair was down her back and her brown eyes were outlined in silver.

She had wanted to look really good for whatever surprise Troy had. Walking into the mega mansion, Gabriella received a few more stares and a few more wolf whistles than usual. She was particularly annoyed by one guy who kept yelling, "I can make you sing baby!"

She turned around, about to smack him, and was greeted by the goofish grin of one of her best friends.

"Hey Chad!" She gave him a hug, and gently reprimanded him for being so disrespectful. However, she noticed that he looked a little nervous.

"What's wrong? Is Taylor holding out on you?" She laughed at her own joke, and was genuinely worried that Chad didn't really respond to it.

"Oh..hahaha. I just didn't think you were going to be here, that's all."

"Well thanks. I'm glad that you're upset that I decided to come. Jeez Chad. You know how to hurt a girl's feelings."

His eyes widened, and he scrambled for his words. "No it's not like that. It's just that…umm…ahh…well now I have to protect you from all the guys because Troy's not here. Nope. No Troy here. Troy has left the building. I mean, he never even came in the building. Hahahaha."

Gabriella looked at him, "Chad? Are you high? How much alcohol have you consumed? 'Cuz you're acting really weird. It's kinda freaking me out…"

"Oh yeah. It must've been the tequila. I'm going to go find…Taylor. Yeah. Taylor. Bye."

She waved as her practically ran in the other direction. "Bye Chad. Have fun with Taylor."

She wandered around for a bit, looking for somewhere to hang up her coat.

Seeing the hostess with the mostess across the room, she bellowed "SHAR!", hoping that the obviously buzzed Sharpay Evans was still understandable.

"Gabiii! You look so pretty. Doon't I look good?"

"Yeah Shar, you always look good. Now can you tell me where I should put my coat?"

"Ohhhhhkay. Well if you go down the hallway, and turn left there's a door. _Hic._Yeah. Throw your coat somewhere in there. I think that's what everyone else is _hic_ doing."

"Thanks Shar. And you might want to set out some Advil for tomorrow morning."

However Sharpay hadn't heard, because she went back to doing body shots with Zeke. Gabriella laughed, and shook her head, walking over to find which of the six doors in the hallway would lead to the coat room.

The first room was empty. Second room was empty. Third room was empty. The fourth room was definitely not empty.

It was dark, but Gabi could still see the two bodies rolling around under the sheets and hear the moans of pleasure. After opening the door, and letting the light flood in, Gabi could tell that the two were definitely having sex.

"Do you mind? I'm kind of in the middle of something…."

Of course it was Sherry "Cherry" Rogers. Head cheerleader. Head whore.

"Yeah, I mean you don't just walk in on…."

Gabi felt her world spinning, and thought that every single thing she had eaten in the past twenty four hours was going to come right back up. Troy, her Troy, her perfect patient Troy, was on top of perky Cherry Rogers. Naked. And sweaty.

"Oh shit…Gabriella. This isn't what it looks like. We were both drunk…and I…" He trailed off as her saw the look of pain on her face. However he was taken aback by the lack of screaming.

"So I guess this is why you were so patient , huh? It didn't matter when you got any from me because you were getting it from her. That makes sense." Gabriella had almost whispered the words, she was too hurt to even gather up the energy to scream at him.

"And that's why Chad was acting all weird, he wanted to find you. And that's why you told me not to come, and that you had dinner." She was still talking softly, almost to herself.

She looked up at Troy, tears making their way down her beautiful face.

"Gabi…this was going to be the last time… I mean since we…."

"Stay out of my life, Troy. And please just stay away from me."

And with that, she turned around. No screaming, no yelling, no fighting. She made her way out of the hallway, avoided the stares, ignored Chad's guilty face, got her keys from the valet, and drove home.

She didn't let herself break down until she had gotten home.


End file.
